Rainstorm
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Rainstorm239 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Sass |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Rainstorms |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Cat |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Fight Song - Rachel Platten |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | Meh |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(150deg, #8B0000, #FF0000, #FF8C00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 7 (Dragon Years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To be as awesome as possible |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Scorpion Den |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Mother: Sakura Blossom; Father: Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | WIP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | WIP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Sun, heat, traveling, using her venom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Other RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Is able to read dragons well |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | RainWing natural weapons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | None... yet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Go away before I melt your eyeballs." |} |} Rainstorm is Rainstorm239's dragonsona so don't touch. Appearance Rain is a very mature-looking RainWing. She normally keeps her scales colors like black, red, or dark purple. She is very capable with her venom-spitting ability, and is also good at using her camouflage. She usually has a scowl on her face, and other RainWings steer clear of her. Personality Rain is very focused. She tries to stay smart most of the time, and try her best. She usually thinks before she speaks, which makes her seem more sullen and hostile than she actually is. She has a soft spot for younger dragons, but she is always sassy and cheeky with adults. Rainstorm usually ends up embarrassing herself, but she always stays calm and acts like she doesn't care. She always seems collected and serene on the outside, but on the inside she would be trying not to scream and melt someone's snout. History Rainstorm was hatched in the rainforest from the egg of Sakura Blossom (my other dragonsona). Sakura taught Rain everything she needed to know about Pyrrhia and the tribes and social skills. A few years after Rainstorm hatched, her mother died. She never knew her father, so she didn't have anywhere to go. She traveled to different kingdoms disguised by her useful scales. Eventually Rainstorm settled in the Kingdom of Sand. Her toughness and attitude matched the general SandWing personality, so she fit right in at the Scorpion Den. Nobody knows Rain's true identity, so to this day she resides in the desert, waiting for a new opportunity to draw her out. Relationships WIP Anyone who draws pictures of Rain can put them here! Category:Characters Category:Rainstorm's Stuff